¿Te apuntas?
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: oneshot lemon narusasusasunaru Nuestra favorita pareja se lo monta en un callejón, pero con el morbo de ser espiado crecen los deseos, jeje quienes serán las que se consuelan con la visión yaoi?, como terminará el asunto?


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**¿Te apuntas?**

En un callejón oscuro en mitad de la noche, una pareja de chicos se besaban con pasión. Naruto aprisionaba a Sasuke entre la pared y su cuerpo, jugaba con un par de mechones azulados mientras lamía con deseo la pálida mejilla. Movió un poco la rodilla y con descaro rozó constantemente la entrepierna de su koi, el cual no podía evitar jadear un poco.

**-Sasuke…, no se como un tío que esta tan bueno como tu…, se haya fijado en alguien como yo…-,** se trasladó a su cuello dándole pequeños besitos recorriéndolo por toda su longitud, notando como el moreno se agitaba al sentir la humedad de aquellos labios.

**-Dobe no me ha-hables… así… mmm… y estoy contigo porque me pones… ah… te haces… el inocente y después… en la cama… eres un fiera…-,** suspiraba entrecortadamente, tenía que admitir que estar en un sitio así le daba mucho morbo.

El rubio ahora lamía su oreja a la vez que sus manos inspeccionaban todo el abdomen del Uchiha, bajó un poco los pantalones blancos y pasó con delicadeza la yema de sus dedos por la ingle del ojigris, despacio de arriba abajo, haciéndole cosquillas y que una ola de placer lo envolviese.

**-Cada día… estas mas sensible Sasu-chan…-,** y atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja que lamía introduciéndolo en sus boca y jugando con él a base de toquecitos con la lengua.

**-Na-Naruto sabes que tengo mi punto ahí, por favor… además para, observar donde estamos nos puede ver alguien-,** se defendía el Uchiha, pero lo que no quería admitir era que aquel revoltoso kitsune le podía hacer ver el cielo con solo unas pocas caricias.

De golpe el zorrito se separó seguido de la asombrada mirada de Sasuke. Pero lo que el mayor no esperaba es que arqueara una sonrisa burlona, logrando así descolocarlo más.

**-Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitir, que te hago disfrutar como nadie y que me deseas tanto que olvidas todo lo que te rodea, hasta tu propia venganza-,** dedució acercándose peligrosamente, cuando ponía esa cara era difícil adivinar que perversión se le estaba pasando por la mente.

Sasuke al verse descubierto se sonrojó al extremo de ser comparado con un tomate, así que pasó al plan B. Haciéndose el enfadado, volvió su rostro a un lado y cerró sus ojos buscando su cruel severidad.

**-Que mas quisieras tu dobe, es por lástima y porque no e encontrado a nadie más-.**

Uzumaki en vez de enfadarse agrandó la sonrisa pícara y le agarró bruscamente del mentón, chocando sus cuerpos en un severo movimiento, el moreno dio un gemidito y lo miró a los ojos cayendo en ese mismo instante en las redes de kitsune.

**-A sí que eso piensas…-,** hacía amago de besarle pero cuando estaba apunto de alcanzar los finos labios se separaba, desesperando un poco al Uchiha, sentimiento que intentaba ocultar, **-tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión, haber que te parece esto…-,** y acariciando todo el cuerpo en el acto, fue bajando, pasando por el pecho, su vientre, su sensible ingle y terminar en el cierre de los pantalones.

Despacio como torturándole, desabrochó el botón y descendió lentamente la cremallera. Sasuke no perdía movimiento de aquel rubio, que estaba consiguiendo ponerle lo más caliente que había estado en su vida.

**-Na-Naruto… para por favor…-,** pedía el moreno extendiendo los brazos y plantar las palmas de sus manos captando el frío de la pared, apretando en un instinto el trasero para evitar que su erección siguiera subiendo como la espuma.

El rubio se desabrochó los suyos para más comodidad, ya que su intimidad también aclamaba por tomar el aire y a la vez que se agachaba le bajó completamente los pantalones, sacándolos para dejarlos por allí tirados. (estos están para tener que salir por patas XD) Se deslumbró por lo que tenía frente a sí, cada vez que se le presentaba no podía dejar de devorarla como un loco. Rozó minimamente la punta para después besarla con sensualidad. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrerle entero, sentir chocar aquel aliento, respirar el deseo de su chico por tomarlo, lo iba a volver loco, quería sentir su lengua, la humedad de sus labios, que lo envolvieran, si seguía pesando en eso, tendría un orgasmo sin que le tocara.

**-De verdad quieres que pare?-,** preguntó Naruto jugando con ella, que intercalaba golpecitos y apretones.

**-Yo… quería… que sigas… ah… no lo aguanto… estoy tan caliente que parece que voy a explotar… si no sigues… te juro que de una patada… acabo con la posibilidad de que tengas descendientes-,** amenazó mirando el cielo estrellado y dejando escapar multitud de suspiros.

**-Oh, Uchiha Sasuke se hace el prepotente, pero sabes que aquí domino, yo-,** y la atrapó entre sus labios, dándole un fuerte succión que le dobló las rodillas al moreno, **-di que harás lo que yo quiera…-, **comenzó a darle mordisquitos por toda la longitud y lametazos como si el más sabroso helado fuera.

**-Por Kami, si, haré lo que quieras, tu mandas, pero cómetela ya!-,** gruñó en un momento de desesperación el ojigris, sonrojándose al instante por lo dicho.

El zorrito estaba feliz por provocarle aquellos momentos de poca lucidez a su koi, que la única forma de agrandar aquella locura era haciéndolo como él solo sabía. La introdujo completamente en su boca, profundizándola todo lo que podía, la chupaba con velocidad haciendo rodar su lengua con maestría. Sasuke se aferró a los cabellos dorados con histeria, aquella era la mejor mamada de su vida.

**-Oh… si… Naruto… sigue… mmm… siento que voy a reventar… por Kami… ah… ahh… mmm… ahh… más rápido… Na-Naruto… estoy casi… ah… si… ah… ahh…-,** gemía descontrolado, aquella sensual voz era digna de ser escuchada

**--**

Dos chicas andaban distraídamente por la calle, comentando la película que acababan de ver en el cine, aún un poco molestas porque no calcularon que terminarían tan tarde.

**-Es la mejor peli yaoi que he visto en mi vida-,** Sakura estaba que no cabía en sí misma de lo que había disfrutado.

**-S-si… estuvo muy bi-bien…-,** comentó Hinata con su típica vergüenza.

**-Oye, je, si pudieras elegir que dos chicos te gustaría ver haciéndolo?-,** preguntó socarrona la pelirosa, le encantaba ver a la ojiblanca súper ruborizada.

**-Pues… yo…-,** parecía no decidirse a contestar, chocando sus deditos.

**-Yo tengo que admitir que a…-,** miraba la luna como pidiéndole un deseo.

**-Naruto y Sasuke-,** soltaron las dos a la vez.

Se miraron y se echaron a reír, la verdad es que eran lo más guapos de toda la aldea y para unas fanyaoi como ellas eso sería un gustazo. Siguieron caminado hasta que al pasar por un callejón completamente a oscuras pudieron escuchar sonidos extraños. Sakura le hizo un gesto a la Hyuuga para que se acercaran a la esquina y desde ahí distinguir mejor aquellos ruidos.

"_**Ah… si… oh… Naruto estoy tan caliente… lo haces tan bien… tienes una lengua fabulosa"**_

Las chicas quedaron perplejas y agudizaron la vista para ver como en realidad estaba allí haciendo sus intimidades los dos hombres que envolvían sus sueños húmedos.

**-Hinata pellízcame por favor y dime que ese que se la esta chupando no es Naruto y el que gime con descontrol no es Sasuke-,** decía como hipnotizada la ojiverde (lo que se iba a quedar es bizca XD)

**-Lo siento… Sa-Sakura-chan pero… me temo que los chicos es-están ahí de verdad-,** Hinata intentaba no mirar la escena pero los ojillos se le iban solos. (a quién vas a engañar XD)

**-Como que lo sientes? Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-,** se acomodó en la pared y metió su mano bajo la falda.

**-Que es-estas haciendo?-,** la moreno no daba crédito.

"**_Naruto, trágatela entera, oh dios, ves porque estoy contigo? Eres un fiera, me encanta… mmm… ah… estoy llegando… ah… ahh… Naruto!"_**

**-Dios… Hi-Hinata como que, que hago? Estoy tan caliente que si espero a llegar a mi casa, tendré que buscar el vibrador de mi madre, Naruto es un monstruo, mira como chilla Sasuke…-,** comentaba sin dejar de agitar su dedo.

**-Por Kami, Sakura-chan… no digas esas cosas que me da vergüenza…-.**

**-Pues bien que tu también te estas tocando-,** acusó burlona.

**-Es que mi mano se mueve sola-,** se defendió la ojiblanca.

**-Si claro, mala excusa Hinata, mala excusa-,** rió

**--**

Naruto se levantó de nuevo al conseguir su cometido y besó a un moreno relajado por la explosión de su primer orgasmo. Sasuke se agarró a la nuca de su chico y respondió el beso calentándose de nuevo, chocando sus lenguas y fundiéndose con restos de saliva que escapaban por sus comisuras. Se separaron dejando que un hilillo los uniera.

**-Necesitas que te prepare… o quieres que te folle ya?-,** preguntó con descaro el kitsune, dándole un besito en la nariz y pegando sus frentes.

**-Solo un poco porque estoy deseando sentirte dentro de mí…-,** la sensualidad en la voz del moreno hacía que Uzumaki perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Empezando a dar pequeños mordiscos a su barbilla, pasando a su cuello lamiéndolo, introdujo con facilidad dos dedos en la entrada del pálido shinobi. Los movió en círculos volviendo a su boca y notando como su respiración se agitaba.

**-Te gusta, eh baka?-,** formuló orgulloso Naruto.

**-Cállate dobe y entra ya-,** le cortó haciéndose el molesto, pero en estos momentos era lo que menos sentía. Naruto fue a agarrarles de las piernas cuando el Uchiha le paró, frenándole con las dos manos en su chaleco naranja, **-nos están espiando-,** confirmó seguro.

**-Quién Sakura-chan y Hinata? Ya lo sabía-,** soltó despreocupadamente apartándole las manos e intentando agarrarle las piernas. (este pasa de todo XD)

Una gotita apareció en la frente de Sasuke, siendo cargado por Naruto que colocó las pálidas piernas en su cintura a la vez que le habría algo las nalgas.

**-Me estas diciendo que lo sabías y no me has dicho nada? Habría que decirles algo, no?-,** el rubio cerró los ojos en un gesto zorruno y se quedó pensativo, después sonrió soltándolo.

**-Hey, vosotras dos, venid aquí!-,** gritó mientras agitaba la mano. Sasuke caída plan anime, _"no me refería a eso, usurantokachi"_ se quejaba ya sin saber si echarse a llorar. Las chicas se sobresaltaron, y aceptando que le iban a reñir se acercaron temerosas, tenía las cabezas gachas y las manos por fin fuera de aquel sitio, **-si queréis masturbaros viéndonos de hacerlo, lo podéis hacer mas cerca, digo yo, por lo menos a mí me da morbo, jeje-,** sonrió arrancándose la nunca.

Las kunoichi se miraron acaloradas y asintiendo apresuradas se sentaron en primera fila. Abrieron las piernas y siguieron a lo suyo. (vamos que no se pierden esta oportunidad ni muertas XD)

**-Esto es mejor que la película… eh Hinata?-,** preguntó súper caliente Sakura.

**-H-Hai-,** afirmó la morena.

Sasuke estaba tan impactado que no sabía que decir, y antes de darse cuenta Naruto lo había cogido de nuevo en brazos, prosiguiendo con la intención de penetrarle, su conciencia le decía que saliera de allí cagando leches, pero sentir al zorrito tan próximo y notar como se acercaba a su interior, siendo observado tan fijamente le ponía cachondo, todo por culpa del morbo.

_(Hablando entre ellos)_

**-Nunca… te-te… mmm… perdonaré esto-,** pronunció entrecortadamente al sentir la potente invasión.

**-Ah… mmm… Sasuke-baka… ad-admite que te pone… ver como esas dos… se masturban por nosotros… al vernos follar… siento… la mirada Hinata en mi culo…-,** comentó apresurando el ritmo y haciendo que Sasuke saltara mas sobre su cadera, promocionándole fuertes golpecitos en la espalda contra la pared.

Este no pudo evitar reír por los comentarios del rubio y disfrutando como lo golpeaba con tanta fuerza gimió mas descontrolado.

**-Na-Naruto… si, si me pone… ah… ahh… dame mas fuerte, oh… dios… te siento tan dentro… golpéame en ese punto que sabes que me encanta!-,** chillaba el Uchiha, sujetándose en los hombros para recaer más su peso y así se introdujera con más fiereza.

El rubio estrujó con lujuria las nalgas de su koi, y acortó la distancia para aumentar la intensidad, así como dar pequeños círculo y encontrar ese punto que tanto le gustaba al ojigris.

**-Oh… si… chilla… mi koi… que se que te gusta dattebayo! Mmm… tan estrechito como siempre… tu culito es un lujo… ese punto es este no?-,** preguntó dando una fuerte embestida y golpeándole ahí exactamente.

**-Ahhh… por Kami… dame otra vez… si lo haces te juro que me corro… más fuerte… por Kami Naruto…. Sigue!-.**

Las chicas estaban salidas completamente (como la que lo escribe XD) aquello era porno del bueno y encima con los shinobis que estaban más buenos de toda la villa. Sakura al oír gemir a Sasuke estuvo a punto de terminar, seguramente la próxima vez explotaría. Hinata por su parte le faltaba algo.

**-Quieres que te de, no? … mmm… joderte es un placer… ahh… así que quieres gritar… ahh… voy a hacer que nos corramos juntos…-,** proponía el rubio sensualmente en el oído del vengador.

Se colocó donde sabía y en vez de darle una vez, se hundió con toda su fuerza golpeándole más de seis veces seguidas.

**-Ahhh… Narutoooo… eres el puto amo….!-,** chilló Sasuke salpicando todo el abdomen del zorrito y estrujándolo tanto que no pudo evitar bañarlo.

Intentando tranquilizar sus corazones se volvieron hacia las chicas. Sakura por el grito de Sasuke había tenido el mayor orgasmo de su vida, pero la cara Hinata no estaba complacida. Al ver que todos la observaban extrañados agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

Naruto se acercó a la Hyuuga y se acuclilló a su lado, tocándole el hombro. (recordad que tiene los pantalones bajados y el pene al aire XD)

**-Que te ocurre Hinata?-,** sonó preocupado.

Esta se estremeció por el contacto y creyó casi desmayarse, el rubio estaba tan cerca que su cosita casi la rozaba ( es que me meo de la risa XD)

**-Na-Naruto-kun… yo… es que… quería que tu…-,** parecía estar a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

El kitsune se quedó pensativo intentando averiguar que pasaba, Sakura echó una risita y Sasuke ciñó el entrecejo.

**-No se lo que estarás pensando, pero mi koi no te va-,** fue cortado por la burlona y escandalosa risita de la pelirosa.

**-jajaja… Sasuke-kun lo que quiere Hinata no es otra cosa que ver a Naruto de uke, jajaja-,** reía estrepitosamente, la Hyuuga bajó aún más el rostro.

Uzumaki se levantó dando unos pasos hacia atrás negando rotundamente con la cabeza, él no estaba acostumbrado a eso, ni hablar. Sin embargo el Uchiha parecía más contento con la petición.

**-Naru-chan…-,** voz maliciosa, **-no te resistas, si lo haces no dejaré que entres más en mi precioso culo-,** decía acercándose peligrosamente.

**-N-no te acerques… te ataco, en serio, grrrr-,** le enseñaba los dientes. Sakura y Hinata partiditas viendo la escena.

Sasuke activó el Sharingan y lo persiguió, correteándole por todo el callejón y con cara de sádico, cuando lo cogió le pegó cara a la pared y se dispuso a darle bocaditos por toda la columna.

**-Nooooo, que me va a dolerrrrrrr dattebayooooo!-,** se quejaba Naruto como un niño pequeño.

**-No te quejes tanto, tu notas que a mí me duela?-,** intentaba calmarlo mientras lamía sus propios dedos hasta guiarlos a la entrada del rubio.

**-Eso no cuenta, tu eres marica perdido, yo solo un proyecto, tu me indujiste!-.**

**-Cállate o te la meto de golpe, zorro-,** amenazó haciendo que el rubio tragara saliva con dificultad, **-je, eso esta mejor-.**

Deslizó los dedos por la cavidad, ensanchándola con maestría y sin provocar daño alguno.

**-Oh… si que se siente bien… ah… sigue Sasuke…-.**

**-Jeje, desde hoy serás mi uke, jojojojo-,** reía triunfante el moreno, después de un año por fin daba él (XD)

**-Ni hablar… aquí nos turnamos… eh?-,** _"como le pille el gustillo estoy pedido"_

Sasuke con algo de torpeza le envistió demasiado fuerte, pero no paró, siguió como un poseso agarrándose a su cintura y mordiéndole el cuello.

**-Tu… asesino de culos, quieres reventarme y pagar tu trauma conmigo o que dattebayo?-,** gritó ahora sintiendo más gustito.

La respiración del moreno chocó en la oreja del kitsune haciéndole estremecer, agarró la morena erección y la masajeó con gula.

**-Admite que te gusta… mmm… oh… tu culito también es exquisito… tendré que probarlo… ah… mas a menudo…-,** le jadeaba en el cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo con rocecitos incitantes.

**-Sa-Sasuke-koi… no me hables tan sensual… que me corro… por Kami… me falta tan poco… yo acierto siempre a ver si tu… tam-,** pero no puedo seguir porque antes de decirlo ya lo había echo, acertando a la primera.

**-Que pasa, eh? … ah… no vuelvas a subestimar a un… mmm… Uchiha, zorrito-,** aumentó la velocidad haciéndole saltar al ritmo de sus embestidas.

**-Por algo te llaman el mejor… dios mío… ah… sigue… más fuerte… ahora en serio que… mmm… no me molesta que me revientes… ah… Sasuke… me… me…-, **y al decir esto el rubio se derramó en la pálida mano que tanto le estrujaba.

El Uchiha siguió con fuerza, aprisionando sus cuerpos y aferrándose a sus caderas.

**-Me… me… ha… Narutoooo!-,** gritó derramándose en su interior y separándose con cuidado para no hacerle daño.

**-Mmm… si… ah… ahh… yo… qu-que vergüenza… ah… ahh!-,** se escuchó.

Todos al oír el gemido de la morena se volvieron con los ojos como platos para observarla, mientras ella ocultaba su cara entre sus manos toda ruborizada. Lo chicos tenían que admitir que la ojiblanca gritaba extremadamente sensual. Después de unos segundos en pleno silencio se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia, hasta la misma Hyuuga.

**--**

Ya todos vestidos decentemente caminaban hacia sus casas, los shinobis se miraron entendiendo y comprendiendo sus pensamientos. Sasuke agarró a ambas chicas por los hombros mientras Naruto se adelantaba unos pasos colocándose frente a ellas.

**-Chicas, la próxima vez, espero que estéis mas participativas dattebayo!-,** gritó el rubio con una inmensa sonrisita zorruna.

Sakura y Hinata se miraron, estaban sorprendidas y a la vez algo asustadas.

**-La próxima vez?-,** preguntaron a la vez.

El Uchiha las soltó para rodear la cintura de su koi y con las miradas mas pervertidas de ambos asintieron.

**-Corremos a la de 3-,** susurró entre dientes la pelirosa.

**-H-hai-.**

Y a los segundos las jóvenes salieron corriendo como locas, acompañando las carcajadas de la pareja.

**-Eso por espiarnos, calentorras-,** burló Sasuke.

**-Eres realmente malo-,** rió el kitsune agarrándose a la morena nuca.

**-Si, y se que te encanta-.**

Se agachó un poco y lo besó con lujuria, hundiéndose en aquellos carnosos labios.

**-Me encantas tú-,** siguió el rubio intentando acalorarlo.

**-Je, volvamos pronto a casa, que quiero practicar esto último aprendido-,** y le escrutó con su sádica mirada.

El rubio se estremeció y salió corriendo a toda prisa siendo perseguido al instante.

**-Nooo, yo eraaa el semeeeee, tu eres mi uke-channn!-,** (no pude evitar ponerlo XD)

**-No te escaparas, ñan ñan, mi zorrito!-.**

--

_**Aquí lleva la ero-sensei al ataque!**_

_**Si deja mucho que desear, pero os juro que me he reído escribiendo lo que no se puede decir, jeje, bueno espero que os guste, y este me a salido larguito no? Es que el ultimo oneshot fue bastante corto, jeje. Gracias por leerme chicas, besitos.**_


End file.
